1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, particularly, to an electronic device with an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system usually includes expansion cards, such as sound cards, video cards, graphics cards and so on, for enhancing capabilities of the computer system. Conventionally, an expansion card is coupled to a riser card, and one end of the expansion card is secured to a rear wall of the computer system enclosure. However, some expansion cards have long sizes. If the long expansion cards are secured to the computer enclosure in the conventional manner, they will not be stable.